Acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) is recognized as one of the greatest health threats facing modern society. Treatments for HIV-infected individuals as well as the development of vaccines to protect against infection are urgently needed. One difficulty has been in eliciting neutralizing antibodies to the virus.
The HIV-1 envelope glycoproteins (gp120 and gp41), which mediate receptor binding and entry, are the major targets for neutralizing antibodies. Although the envelope glycoproteins are immunogenic and induce a variety of antibodies, the neutralizing antibodies that are induced are strain-specific, and the majority of the immune response is diverted to non-neutralizing determinants (Weiss, R. A., et al., Nature, 316 (6023): 69-72, 1985; Wyatt, R. and J. Sodroski, Science, 280 (5371): 1884-1888, 1998). Broadly neutralizing monoclonal antibodies have been isolated only rarely from natural HIV infection. For example, only three gp41-directed neutralizing antibodies (2F5, 4E10 and Z13) and a few gp120-directed neutralizing antibodies have been identified to date.
The HIV envelope spike mediates binding to receptors and virus entry (Wyatt and Sodroski, Science 280:188, 1998). The spike is trimeric and composed of three gp120 exterior and three gp41 transmembrane envelope glycoproteins. CD4 binding to gp120 in the spike induces conformational changes that allow binding to a coreceptor, either CCR5 or CXCR4, which is required for viral entry (Dalgleish et al., Nature 312:763, 1984; Sattentau and Moore, J. Exp. Med. 174:407, 1991; Feng at al., Science 272:872, 1996; Wu et al., Nature 384:179, 1996; and Trkola et al., Nature 384:184, 1996).
The mature gp120 glycoprotein is approximately 470-490 amino acids long depending on the HIV strain of origin. N-linked glycosylation at approximately 20 to 25 sites makes up nearly half of the mass of the molecule. Sequence analysis shows that the polypeptide is composed of five conserved regions (C1-C5) and five regions of high variability (V1-V5).
With the number of individuals infected with HIV-I approaching 1% of the world's population, an effective vaccine is urgently needed. As an enveloped virus, HIV-I hides most of its proteins and genes from humoral recognition behind a protective lipid bilayer. An available exposed viral target for neutralizing antibodies is the envelope spike. Genetic, immunologic and structural studies of the HIV-I envelope glycoproteins have revealed extraordinary diversity as well as multiple overlapping mechanisms of humoral evasion, including self-masquerading glycan, immunodominant variable loops, and conformational masking. These evolutionarily-honed barriers of antigenic diversity and immune evasion have confounded traditional means of vaccine development. It is believed that immunization with effectively immunogenic HIV gp120 envelope glycoprotein can elicit a neutralizing response directed against gp120, and thus HIV. The need exists for immunogens that are capable of eliciting a protective immune response in a suitable subject. In order to be effective, the antibodies raised must be capable of neutralizing a broad range of HIV strains and subtypes.